Talk:Abilities
List of skills? Perhaps the list of skills should go to a Full List of Skills page? Fal 20:02, 27 June 2007 (MDT) Should this page be locked? I was wondering why the page is locked? There must be a reason but it seems like the page where lots of input would help it.--Fal 07:42, 28 June 2007 (MDT) the reason i have this page locked (for now) is because of the wiki code (tables) that i'm using for the abilities. i didn't want someone adding skills and having the formatting be screwed up because they didn't copy the existing code right. as more abilities are made public, i'll move the abilities themselves to their own page, then unlock this page. i see that a brand new Abilities Exposé has been posted at WarCry, so when i add those, i may go ahead and make the separate page for the ability list. MeatMan 20:51, 28 June 2007 (MDT) :I say let people screw up things so they can learn about table formatting :) You can revert anyway. Sphiromi 06:28, 16 July 2007 (MDT) Fire abilities I really missed fire abilities in listings? :) OMG, sorry about that. Good job with icons and listings btw. Sphiromi 19:04, 24 July 2007 (MDT) no worries.. i didn't even notice myself until a couple days ago =) MeatMan 19:15, 24 July 2007 (MDT) missing info in many places I find that it says there's no deferance in higher ranks of abilities the main quastion is what makes a higher ranked deathblow deferant from the lower ranks? :I don't have the game yet but if I'm not mistaken, higher ranked skills cost more equip points and have a lower recharge time. 65.30.20.38 02:27, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's correct, 65.30.20.38. There is a listing vertically of the variable ability effects and a listing horizontally of the equip points and cool down. In many cases, especially deathblows, the only difference is in the equip points and cool down. In other cases, even though the ability effects are variable, they are negligible enough to warrant bringing only tier 1 of that ability to allow for more powerful abilities scaled closer to tier 10. That depends on the purpose of your build, of course. ockhams 02:51, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::Also note that some abilities only have a single tier. Such as the deathblows specifically mentioned in the original comment above, as well as defensive stances. AlexWeekes 06:48, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Sorting I'm sorting abilities bye cost. sorting done so far: overlord DONE :I'd like to see abilities sorted within specific effects. Perhaps a list of effects on this page would be a good place to start, like we've got with the manips. A page with sorted abilities that contain these effects could be linked to each of the effects later. I think some notable effects that should be included are root (including reduced movement speed), pacify, disarm, silence, sleep (including mesmerize), reflect, teleport, rush, immunity (maybe), dampen, amplify, stance, field, knockback, armor effecting, offense/defense effecting, etc, and probably even the specific duration effect indicators tribute, boon, blessing, mark, and disease, curse, poison, torment (maybe just by positive and negative among those, though maybe divided by each on that page since some abilities only effect a specific one). Also maybe simple effects such as damage or heal, physical or spiritual would be helpful as well. As it stands right now, the divisions by archetype don't really represent any hard divide since any archetype can take any ability and the only real reason to carry additional abilities is that they fit well with your charges and/or desired effects. I completely agree that cost should be one of the main divisions and organized by element within that main division.ockhams 01:02, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed, multiple types of sorting only makes things easier for people wanting to browse abilities for different things such as element, charges, effect, etc. The easiest way to do this is to put the Category tag on the ability's page that it belongs to. For example, to add Fire Wall to the Fire Abilities category, simply add Category:Fire Abilities to the bottom of the edit box for the ability. Once all the categories (sorting criteria) have been decided on and made, we can add a link to each category's page (example - Category:Oracle Abilities). Then go through and add abilities to any corresponding cateories. Great ideas! MeatMan (talk) 19:10, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Categories Ok, sounds good... here's an ambitious list of categories. I know I may have missed a few things that might provide some better parsing (such as cost, casting time, or reactive effects) maybe we should add to this list but I think this is a good start and it seems huge already so I'm going to ask the question... what do you guys think? Add to them? Take away? Is there a better way to do this? I'm wiki noob, sorry. (Note: I've tried to set them up in related groups and it's more apparent in the "edit" view. I wrote them this way for easier copy/pasting on to ability pages.) Category:Stance Category:Field Category:Physical Category:Spiritual Category:Deathblow Category:Resurrect Category:Area of Effect Category:Dispel Category:Enduring Effect Category:Persistent Buff Category:Blessing Category:Boon Category:Mark Category:Tribute Category:Remove Blessing Category:Remove Boon Category:Remove Mark Category:Remove Tribute Category:Persistent Debuff Category:Curse Category:Disease Category:Poison Category:Torment Category:Remove Curse Category:Remove Disease Category:Remove Poison Category:Remove Torment Category:Disruption Effect Category:Disarm Category:Silence Category:Pacify Category:Root Category:Sleep Category:Stun Category:Knockback Category:Rush Category:Teleport Category:Charge Manipulation Category:Exchange Category:Magnetize Category:Pull Category:Push Category:Reverse Category:Amplify Category:Dampen Category:Immunity Category:Reflect Category:Break Hold Category:Heal Category:Large Heal Category:Moderate Heal Category:Small Heal Category:Heal Over Time Category:Damage Category:Heavy Damage Category:Moderate Damage Category:Low Damage Category:Damage Over Time Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Nature Category:Air Category:Neutral Category:Armor Ignoring Category:Increase Armor Category:Decrease Armor Category:Increase Offense Category:Decrease Offense Category:Increase Defense Category:Decrease Defense Category:Increase Damage Category:Decrease Damage Category:Increase Healing Category:Decrease Healing Category:Increase Max Health Category:Increase Movement Speed Category:Decrease Movement Speed Category:Cannot Target Self Category:Target Self Category:Target Ally Category:Target Enemy Category:Target Ground Also, I'm not really comfortable with my familiarity of all the abilities so I'll wait until I get some feedback before I start this on my own. And I really like the descriptions being available in the category list for easy comparison. Is there an easier way to do that than writing all the code we've got on the archetype pages? ockhams 22:20, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Yea, that's quite a list! =) ..trying to understand exactly what you're asking.. once we get the categories made, we can redesign the abilities page and separate them into groups and present each group as a shaded/colored table, like this. If that's not what you were talking about, let me know. MeatMan (talk) 01:28, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::That would be great. Like you said the more sorting options the better, even if they appear like the categories pages, e.g. http://fury.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Oracle_Abilities... sorry cant figure out how to link it right. But over time I will dedicate time to setting them up into lists like this. Is there an easier way to do this? Or are we stuck being coders for weeks on end? Comparative pages are far better than lists of ability names, imo. ockhams 01:48, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::Started adding category tags, going through alphabetically. I'm through A, B, C, D, and E so far. I made some sweeping changes to clean things up a little. Hopefully it's for the better. If you guys don't like it I can switch it back. But basically I put the charge information on a separate page while breaking up some general information that applies to all abilities into some bullets for easy browsing. I think we could use the bullets in the future to link the category pages I'll be tagging. ockhams 00:42, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Looks good! Keep it up. Oh, and it was good talking to you in game today. =) MeatMan (talk) 02:29, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Unaligned I created the basic layout for unaligned abilities. I will fill it in if no one beats me to it. (So yea, I will fill it in, lol.) ockhams 00:43, 8 February 2008 (UTC)